


Cigarettes

by zonderliing



Series: Raihans Oral Fixations [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Relationships: Kbnz, Raihan (pokemon) / piers (pokemon), Raihan/Piers, kabu/nezu, kibana/nezu
Series: Raihans Oral Fixations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Cigarettes

The buzz of the crowd could still be heard from the backstage even after the concert had finished. The packed stadium slowly emptying and spilling out into the streets and parking lot, adrenaline still fresh in the air accompanied by the excited chatter from the attendees. 

Piers slipped through a staff exit to the back alley, bracing himself up against the cold brick of the building, reaching into his pocket and pulling a pack of cigarettes and lighter. He flicked the pack open with practiced ease, grabbing a stick with delicate lips and lighting it. 

His tank top clung to his back and chest with fresh sweat and he pulled at the front to unstick himself as the cool air of the night sent a pleasant chill through the fabric to soothe his heated skin. 

His ears were still ringing from the speakers blasting despite wearing earplugs to try and drown out the worst of it. He closed his eyes to will it to stop, trying to think clearly again. 

Every drag of the cigarette seemed to replace the cloud in his mind with a new, more welcome fog that lifted him and warmed him like a thick blanket, soft, comfortable, and familiar.

The crowd had been as excitable as ever, screaming fans jumping and singing along with him. His lips stretched around a smile and he pushed his hair out of his face, holding his bangs back as he slouched deeper against the hard wall digging into his back. He breathed out the smoke, watching as it pooled around him and lingered in the air. 

He was always thankful for a loud and enthusiastic crowd, it made what he did easy and pushed him to do better every time. It made what he did worth it, he lived for the crowd, for their cheers and encouragements and strived to give them a show they would never forget. 

Now, however, he was thankful to have this moment of reprieve. As much energy as it took to show up and perform, he needed these quiet moments to recharge. 

Piers startled when the large metal door beside him swung open. Making him flinch hard enough to drop the cigarette that was only half done. He kissed his teeth, frowning as he bent down to pick it back up but his eyes landed on the pair of shoes standing in the doorway, bright orange and terribly recognizable. 

Piers swallowed the lump forming in his throat, suddenly hot under the collar despite the cold night. He stomped out the cigarette, hiding it with the sole of a heeled boot. 

“Raihan!” He laughed nervously as he righted himself, tugging at the metal loop around his collar as a habit when he needed to occupy his hands. 

“What are you doing here?” Piers tried to act casual, as if he hadn’t been caught doing something he had specifically promised not to do. 

“Were you smoking again?” Raihan’s voice was deep and smooth but heavy with disappointment that made Piers’ heart sink. To see Raihan angry was a terrifying sight that Piers wished on noone, but this was not anger, thankfully. This was a tone that was heavy, loaded with the betrayal of a promise now broken. 

“No.” Piers tried, but his eyes were downcast, unable to meet the others gaze, especially when he could feel those bright hues burning deep into his soul even without looking up. 

“Piers.” Raihan stepped out from the doorway, backing the rockstar up against the wall and boxing him in with a heavy hand against the wall, right over Piers’ shoulder. 

At this distance Piers would be forced to look up at the man towering over him but he still refused to do so, eyes downcast and staring at Raihan’s obnoxiously orange hoodie instead, frowning deeply. He fully expected to be scolded further but when only silence hung in the air before them, it left Piers feeling tense, waiting for the tirade of disappointment Raihan was sure to bring down on him. 

Instead, a soft touch lifted his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Piers felt his knees go weak and he was suddenly thankful for the wall he was being cornered up against to hold him steady. Fingers instantly flexing around the others sweater, grasping at the fabric to ground himself, needing something to do with his hands. Raihan’s large hands guided their mouths together, leaning down to meet the shorter man as they kissed, slow and familiar. 

Kissing raihan was more addicting than any brand of cigarettes Piers had ever tried. He trembled when Raihan licked over his lips and parted them to allow him to taste him deeper. He hated how easily he gave in, how weak Raihan made him feel but there was something about him that made him feel like he could let his guard down. A familiar feeling that blanketed him in a reassuring safety net so he could truly be at ease at let himself be fully taken by such a charismatic man.

Piers let out a breathy noise, desperate and eager for Raihan to devour him like he always did. Hands large and curious for every inch of Piers’ body, despite having done this many times. It was always electric, every time just as good as the last and Piers never tired of it, never could with how Raihan was always so eager to please. Using his hands to draw out even the quietest of sounds, every flinch, twitch and jolt of Piers’ body was an accomplishment and Raihan wanted to collect all the trophies. 

Piers had to suppress a whimper when the other pulled back too soon, wishing he’d been thinking clear enough to reach up and drag Raihan back down for more. Piers licked over moist lips, swallowing thick saliva that had nearly started to drool down his chin. 

“You taste like a liar.” Raihan’s voice shook Piers out of his lusting stupor, frowning in irritation and attempting to shove the man away, not in any mood to be chastised for his health choices after being worked up. 

“Im trying ok... it’s just _hard_ ” Piers mumbled, giving up on trying to budge the giant from his place before him, accepting that Raihan wasn’t going to move no matter how hard he tried. Piers folded his arms over his chest, feeling defeated. 

Raihan sighed, reaching to pulls Piers’ attention back to him but his hand was swatted away with a hiss when it approached the rockstars face. Raihan rolled his eyes and settled his hands on Piers’ hips, leaning in to his space to brush his lips over the others ear.

“You were amazing tonight though.” His breath feather light over pale skin and Raihan chuckled at being able to see the goosebumps rise over Piers’ skin. 

“How much did you see?” He shivered at the others ministrations but made no move to stop him. 

“Enough for it to count” Raihan dragged a sharp fang down pale skin, nipping at the lobe and loving the subtle way Piers shifted to try and press up against his touch. Piers tilted his head and Raihan instantly moved his lips over Piers’ neck, sucking and kissing at the exposed skin until the faintest of marks appeared. They wouldn’t stay, he made sure not to leave anything that couldn’t be covered with at least makeup but he also couldn’t stop himself with how easily Piers bruised, and just how pretty the marks looked over nearly translucent skin. 

“Raihan-“ Piers breathed out in a moan, tilting his head to give the gym leader just that much more space to sink his teeth into. God he would love for Raihan to mark him up and claim him, show the world that he was one of the best pokemon gym leaders ever with the fact that he had managed to make this catch, to make Raihan his. Piers had entertained the idea of going public about their relationship but he had more to think about than just their reputations as gym leaders. Piers also needed to think about his fans, and for that reason he kept them a secret. 

Raihan chuckled, adjusting their position to press a knee between Piers’ thighs, rubbing himself up against the rockstar, giving him pressure right where he wanted it most. It was so easy to get Piers’ worked up, watch him come undone with the simplest of gestures and Raihan loved it. He snaked a hand up from Piers’ hip, dipping under his shirt and circling his thumb over a perky nipple, hard from the cold air of being in the back alley for even a short time. 

Piers’ mind went blank, unable to think with Raihan’s hands all over him, making his skin dance with shocks of warmth that went straight to his dick, coming to life with every touch. 

“We’re... outside.” Piers whined, reaching up with a weak attempt to push the other off, but his body protested, not wanting to leave the others warmth when it radiated so nicely off him. Envelopping them both in soft comfort, tangled bodies entwined for the heat of the moment.

“So?” Raihan responded without lifting his head from his spot buried in the others neck, kisses wet and echoing loud enough in Piers’ ear that his cock twitched with growing interest, betraying his desire to stop. 

“Someone might see- _cut it out._ ” 

“Let them.” Raihan pulled back enough to watch Piers, smirking as he pressed the palm of his hand to the others crotch, feeling the hardness through his shorts.  
“Plus- It seems to me like you might actually enjoy that.” 

Piers’ face lit up in a blush that spread from the tips of his ears and down his chest, his mouth going dry, unable to protest when Raihan could suggest something so ludicrus. Piers’ heart beat loud enough he swore Raihan could hear it in the silence that fell between them. The tension in the air thick enough to be cut. 

Piers lived every day in fear of being found out. They we’re careful with how much they saw each other, how Raihan posted on social media and careful with wordings in his captions. They had done so much to keep their relationship a secret yet Raihan had the audacity to suggest hooking up in a public space _outside._

Raihan took the silence as if he had hit the nail right on the head. Licking over his lips as he dropped to his knees, looking up at wide eyes that stared down with both overwhelmingly heated desire and horror. Even after being together so many times there were still so many things that fascinated Raihan, Piers was always so fun to tease, his reactions priceless. 

“Raihan-“ Piers made a last attempt to stop but it was useless. He hated how much trust he had in the other, how confident Raihan was in everything his did so Piers couldn’t help but give in to the feeling when the only thing he ever felt around Raihan was _safe._

If something were to happen he knew they would both deal with it together and there was no doubt in his mind that when the time came, Raihan wouldn’t be standing by his side and holding his hand with every ounce of confidence he knew the other was capable of. 

Piers threw his head back against the wall, knocking it hard enough to see starts but he didn’t care when the rest of his body was straining to keep himself upright. His shorts pulled down to expose his cock, already red and flushed with arousal. The night air made him shiver but Raihan was quick to warm him with languid strokes from tip to base. Hands large enough to cover most of Piers’ length and it was both embarrassing and terribly arousing every time he realized just how much their size differed.

The rockstar moaned and slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle himself in case someone were to walk by and hear him. His eyes squeezed shut when Raihan dragged his tongue down his shaft, pressing the flat of his tongue to a particularly thick vein before tracing over the head, lapping up the precum beading at the tip. Piers reached his other hand out and grabbed a strong fistful of hair, needing to ground himself so he didn’t loose it immediately. 

“Fuck-“ he hissed, biting his knuckle hard enough to leave perfectly indented marks from his teeth. Piers cracked his eyes open to stare down at the man who had now wrapped his lips fully around him, tongue dragging hard over the slit over and over.

Piers’ jaw hung open as he panted, watching with lust clouded eyes as his dick disappeared between red, swollen lips. Raihan reached up, grabbing at Piers and urging him forward, encouraging him to take initiative to fuck into his waiting mouth. 

Just as much as Raihan was always fascinated with Piers, the reverse was also the true. Piers would never cease to be surprised by what sort of things Raihan would come up with. 

Of course, Piers was a performer and wasn’t one to disappoint his fans, especially one he was so desperate to please. 

Piers used his other hand to steady Raihan by the shoulder, guiding him further onto his cock, sheathing his throbbing member between the gym leaders lips. He pulled his hips back and thrust in again, diving into that pool of sweet heat that was making his mind swim. He moved slowly at first, letting Raihan drag his tongue over him with every short thrust, enjoying the view of such a powerful man on his knees, practically begging to have his face fucked. 

Raihan was quick to adjust, taking in more than Piers was giving him, eagerly swallowing around every thrust and encouraging him to pick up the pace. 

Piers allowed himself to find a steady rythm, holding the others head to hold him in place as his hips moved of their own accord, loosing himself in the pleasure that Raihan indulged him in.

Piers panted with effort as he moves, heat pooling in his stomach and building slowly, every thrust bringing him closer to the edge. 

The way his dick disappeared between the others lips was sinful. The steady train of drool dripping down his chin, messy but sexy in the strangest way, Raihan unable to stop to wipe it away with how Piers was using his mouth for his own benefit.

Piers noticed vaguely that Raihan was no longer holding him with both hands, but rather just one while the other was between his own legs. 

Piers’ hips faltered in their pace as he realized Raihans’ hand was down his own pants, jerking himself off as Piers fucked his mouth, getting off on how he was being used, finding pleasure in Piers’ pleasure.

Piers choked out a moan, biting down hard on his lip, nails digging into Raihan’s scalp as he came cascading over the edge, orgasm washing over him so suddenly his knees buckled and he kept himself upright with his support on Raihans shoulder. 

He spilled down Raihan’s throat, fucking himself through it, unable to stop himself from chasing that perfect tightness as Raihan hallowed out his cheeks after swallowing down what he could. 

Piers groaned, mind spinning as he tried to recollect himself. It took a trumendous amount of effort to push himself back to fully lean against the wall, letting his dick drop from Raihan’s lips. His eyes slowly scanning over the man kneeling before him, desperately trying to focus with the post orgasm haze settling over him.

Raihan licked over his lips slowly, wiping his chin with the back of his hand once he’d removed it from his pants. The movement made Piers’ eyes drop lower, noticing the obviously wet patch at the front of Raihan’s pants. 

“Did you-“ Piers tried but his voice was strained and throat far too dry. 

“Yeah.” Raihan finished, smiling to himself as he stood, not really caring about the stain at the front of his pants. He had his bag backstage with a change of clothes, having planned on staying the night with Piers anyway. 

Piers blushed deeply, his face flushed a deep red, obvious on his cheeks even in the darkness. 

“You’re cute.” Raihan chucklee and leaned down to kiss the others’ forehead, and Piers nearly combusted on the spot. Even after what they had just done, it was the tender compliment that made him blush the most. 

Piers grabbed at Raihan’s hand, dragging him back inside so they could head home together. 

Piers mumbling about how much of an idiot Raihan was but the other just laughed and followed in stride. 

Cigaret forgotten.


End file.
